bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Interspace Showdown
Interspace Showdown is the 1st episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on February 13th, 2011. Plot Over one year after defeating Barodius and the Twelve Orders, Dan, Marucho and Shun have managed to rebuild Bakugan Interspace and expand it. The episode begins, with Dan battling two Subterra and Darkus brawlers in Interspace with Marucho and Shun observing the battle. Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan, Aquos Trister, complains about not being able to battle after leaving Gundalia to team up with him. Shun's new partner, Ventus Taylean, tries to tell Trister to be patient but the two end up squabbling. Meanwhile, Dan and Drago are about to finish off their opponents but Drago has a vision of a strange Bakugan that makes him miss. But after attacking them again, he finishes them off with a few blows. After the battle, the Brawlers observe two rival teams battling, Team Anubias and Team Sellon. Ever since they appeared in Interspace, they have become among the top ranked battlers, just below Dan and Drago. Suddenly Team Anubias appears and starts trash talking the Brawlers, almost to the point of battling each other. However their rivalry is interrupted by a sleazy dealer named Dylan who tries to get them to buy his stuff and cause both teams to leave. The Brawlers leave Interspace and reflect on the state of Bakugan Interspace. After Marucho turned over administrative duties to the system, Bakugan Interspace became nonrestrictive and allowed for characters like Dylan to enter. That night, Dan has a dream about a strange gold-armored masked man ensnaring him in darkness and demanding that he give him what he wants. He awakes in a startle and he and Drago discuss the visions they have been seeing. The next morning, Ben challenges Dan to a battle. Marucho and Shun convince him not to fight but Dan thinks that it will be no challenge and accepts. Meanwhile Anubias scolds Ben for challenging Dan to which he replies that he is tired of fighting weak battlers. Anubias then lends him two Bakugan to defeat Dan. They then begin the battle. Ben sends out Pyrus Bolcanon and Dan sends out Drago. Drago struggles against Bolcanon due to its stealthy maneuvers but Drago uses an ability that blows a hole in the field. They then continue the battle underground. Drago nearly defeats Bolcanon but then Ben throws out Darkus Horridian. Drago struggles fighting against the two when suddenly Dan and Drago begin to have visions again and Drago loses control of his powers. He defeats Bolcanon and Horridian but begins to destroy the arena. Marucho and Shun then send out Trister and Taylean to stabilize the arena until Drago calms down. Dan then sees that the arena is almost completely destroyed and is shocked by the amount of power Drago has displayed. They then wonder what just happened. Character and Bakugan Debuts * Mag Mel * Anubias * Ben * Jack * Robin * Sellon * Chris * Soon * Dylan * Tristar * Taylean * Bolcanon * Razenoid * Horridian * Vertexx Bakugan Seen * Titanium Dragonoid * Tristar (debut) * Taylean (debut) * Bolcanon (debut) * Razenoid (debut) * Horridian (debut) * Spidaro * Fangoid * Jetro * Ziperator * Raptorix * Scaboid * Vertexx (debut) Video Gallery Bolcanon1.png Bolcanon2.png Bolciandwho.JPG Bolciball1.JPG Bolcireal1.JPG Anubisintms1.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0001.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0002.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0026.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0011.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0029.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0037.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0020.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0054.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0027.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0056.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0078.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0081.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0083.jpg 62.png 69.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0045.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0080.jpg Barozian1.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0086.jpg Shun MS.png Taylean.png Tristar1.JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (4).PNG Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.57.40 PM.png Tristarmarucho.JPG Tristarsphere1.JPG Tristarsphere2.JPG DragoPower.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes